Jessie's Terrible Accident FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Jessie falls of a canyon wall and suffers from severe head trama. Can James' love for her pull her through? When two people love each other, anything is possible.


Jessie's Terrible Accident   
  
  
Jessie-"It's such a beatiful day! A day where nothing can go wrong!"  
  
James-"Jesse, you seem very happy today."  
  
Meowth-"Yea. What's up?"  
  
Jessie-"Nothing! It's just that we haven't had a sunny day for a long time!"  
  
***It was true. The sun hadn't peaked through the clouds for two weeks***  
  
Meowth-"You always get so bubble-headed on days like this."  
  
James-"Exactly. If you don't watch it, you could get hurt."  
  
Jessie-"Oh nonsense. You two are just babbling again."  
  
Meowth-"Fine. Have it your way. But just remember, if you do, we told you so."  
  
Jessie-"You know what?"  
  
Meowth & James-"What?"  
  
Jessie-"I think we should just take today off. You know, just relax, kick back."  
  
James-"What if the twerps come by?"  
  
Jessie-"We'll let them by this time."  
  
***Jessie begins to walk backwards not noticing she's about to go off a canyon wall***  
  
Meowth-"JESSIE! LOOK OU-"  
  
***It was too late. Jessie fell off the wall with a scream***  
  
James-"JESSIE! JESSIE!"  
  
***There was no answer***  
  
Meowth-"Something's wrong."  
  
James-"I know."  
  
***James runs to the end of the cliff and looks down***  
  
James-"OH MY GOSH!"  
  
Meowth-"What is it?"  
  
James-"COME HERE AND SEE!"  
  
Meowth-"OH NO!"  
  
***Jessie was laying on a small rock with blood leaking out of her head***  
  
James-"Grab that rope! Quick!"  
  
Meowth-"Here you go."  
  
James-"You can pull me back up right?"  
  
Meowth-"Yes."  
  
James-"Here I go."  
  
***Meowth slowly lowers him to the rock***  
  
Meowth-"Do you got here yet?"  
  
James-"Hold on. Yea. I got her."  
  
***The moment James grabed Jessie, the rock fell away leaving James hanging in mid-air with   
Jessie***  
  
James-"MEOWTH HURRY! THE ROCK JUST GAVE AWAY! I DON'T KNOW HOW   
MUCH LONGER THE ROPE CAN HOLD OUT!"  
  
Meowth-"I'M PULLING! I'M PULLING!"  
  
James-"HURRY! THE ROPE'S TEARING!"  
  
Meowth-"Almost there!"  
  
***He get's James up just as the rope snaps and falls***  
  
James-"Man! That was close."  
  
Meowth-"No time to chat. We've got to get her to the Pokemon Center now!"  
  
James-"Tell me something I don't know!"  
  
***They run for about 5 minutes when they come to one***  
  
James-"We made it!"  
  
Meowth-"Let's get her inside."  
  
***Nurse Joy looks up and sees them***  
  
Nurse Joy-"EEEEEKKKKK! TEAM ROCKET! NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THE   
POKEMON!!!!!"  
  
James-"We're not here for Pokemon."  
  
Joy-"Then what are you here for?"  
  
Meowth-"It's Jessie."  
  
Joy-"What happened?"  
  
James-"She was all excited that it was sunny because it hadn't been for days."  
  
Joy-"Go on."  
  
James-"Well, she fell of a canyon wall and got a concusion."  
  
Joy-"Hold on. CHANSEY!"  
  
Chansey-"Chansey!(Yes?)"  
  
Joy-"Get Jessie to the examining room, pronto!"  
  
Chansey-"Chansey!(Right away!)"  
  
James-"Will she be all right?"  
  
Joy-"Let's hope so."  
  
James-"Can we come in with you?"  
  
Joy-"I'm afraid not. You'll have to wait in the waiting room."  
  
James-"Ok. Come on Meowth."  
  
Meowth-"You're very worried about her, aren't you?"  
  
James-"Yes I am."  
  
They go into the waiting room***  
  
Meowth-***Thinking*** "I've never seen James act this way. He risked his life for her. First he   
lowers himself into a deep canyon to get Jessie. Then he wants to come into the examining room.   
If I didn't know better, I'd say he loves Jessie!"  
  
James-"Meowth. I hope Jessie is all right. I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
Meowth-"She will be."  
  
James-"I hope so."  
  
Meowth-***Thinking*** "I was right! He does love Jessie. Maybe I should confront him. Nah.   
He wouldn't admit it."  
  
***They wait for 15 minutes. Finally Nurse Joy comes out***  
  
James-"How is she?"  
  
Joy-"Not good. Not good at all."  
  
James-"What do you mean?"  
  
Joy-"Well, when she hit her head, her brain suffered severe trama."  
  
James-"What are you trying to say?"  
  
Joy-"She might not make it through the night."  
  
James-"Oh my god!"  
  
Joy-"If she manages to make it through the night, she'll live."  
  
James-"Can I go see her?"  
  
Joy-"Yes."  
  
Meowth-***Thinking*** "He loves her much more than I thought."  
  
***James walks through the door into Jessie's room. The sun is setting***  
  
Jessie-"James? Is that you?"  
  
James-"I'm here Jessie."  
  
Jessie-"I'm going to die, aren't I?"  
  
James-"No your not! Don't think things like that!"  
  
Jessie-"I have to tell you something before I go."  
  
James-"What?"  
  
Jessie-"I love you."  
  
James-"I love you to."  
  
Jessie-"Just promise me you'll take care of Meowth."  
  
James-"I won't have to. Soon you'll be all right and you'll be back with us."  
  
Jessie-"I'm afraid not. I can already feel myself slipping away. I don't have much longer left."  
  
***James strokes her hair***  
  
James-"You have a whole life left."  
  
Jessie-"No I don't. Good-bye James."  
  
***Jessie closes her eyes***  
  
James-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU GO! YOU MEAN TO MUCH   
TO ME!"  
  
Joy-"I think you should leave. If anything, your love for her will pull her through."  
  
James-"I won't leave. I'm staying in here all night."  
  
***Meowth has been watching***  
  
Meowth-"I can't belive it! James is becoming un-glued. Jessie means a lot to him!"  
  
Joy-"All right. Fine. I'll go get a sleeping bag."  
  
***James sits by her holding her hand and watching the moon rise***  
  
James-"You can't die Jessie. You just can't."  
  
Joy-"Here's your slepping bag. Now do try to get some sleep. You know Jessie would want you   
to."  
  
James-"All right. Can you go get Meowth? I think we should all be in the same room."  
  
Joy-"Ok."  
  
***She goes out and gets Meowth and brings him inside***  
  
Joy-"Jessie's heart rate is stable."  
  
James-"What does that mean?"  
  
Joy-"It's a good sign."  
  
***James breaths a sigh of relief***  
  
Joy-"It's 10:00 P.M. I think it's possible she might pull through."  
  
James-"Thank you."  
  
***James and Meowth go to sleep***  
  
***The next morning***  
  
James-"Urg. That sun is too bright."  
  
Meowth-"Yawn! Good morning James."  
  
James-"Good morning Meow-"  
  
***He stops his sentance when he feels a tap on his sholder***  
  
Jessie-"Good morning James."  
  
James-"JESSIE!"  
  
***He runs to her and hugs her***  
  
James-"You made it! You came back to me!"  
  
Jessie-"I wouldn't let myself leave."  
  
Joy-"Jessie! Your awake!"  
  
Jessie-"So how am I?"  
  
Joy-"You'll live now."  
  
James-"That's great!"  
  
***Many days later***  
  
Joy-"Well Jessie, you're good enough to go now. Try to take it easy for about a month."  
  
Jessie-"Ok."  
  
James-"Thanks again!"  
  
***Jessie, James, and Meowth walk out the door***  
  
The End  
  
Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! That was my best story yet! Very sad and emotional. Anyway, it ended   
happy. Please review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



End file.
